LarrySexTapeLeaked
by TeamLouis
Summary: Une sex tape du couple Larry Stylinson mise en ligne sur Internet. Les ennuis ne font que commencer...


**Rating :** j'ai mis M pour un petit lemon au début, mais c'est assez soft ^^

**Warning :** cet OS met en scène Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du boyband One Direction, donc homophobes, s'obstenir.

**Note :** le texte ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que le traduire.

Harry mit sa main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur celui-ci, tout en continuant de chevaucher Louis, s'enfonçant plus profondément en son aîné. Des soupirs d'exaltation franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, il frappait sans relâche le point sensible de son petit-ami, le faisant psalmodier son prénom dans chaque gémissement. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Louis avait insisté pour sentir réellement Harry en lui, et c'était une sensation différente de le sentir sans protection.

« -Je vais venir…, murmura Harry entre deux respirations saccadées. »

Louis gémit, sa main entourant sa virilité, sombre et dure, son amant continuant d'aller plus loin, plus fort. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry attint le septième ciel, des étoiles l'entourant, une lumière blanche et clignotante face à lui. Il se répandit dans son aîné, maintenant ses poussées tout au long de l'orgasme, admirant son Louis couvert de sueur, son sperme étalé sur son ventre. Le corps d'Harry retomba sur le lit, la respiration haletante, les membres tremblants. Louis s'assit sur le bord du lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, et posa ses yeux sur le corps nu de son amant. Ce dernier releva la tête et tous deux échangèrent un regard surpris, pensant la même chose au même moment, comme par télépathie : c'était le meilleur sexe qu'ils aient jamais eu.

« -Tu devrais être actif plus souvent Haz, admit Louis. »

Le plus jeune acquiesça de la tête brièvement, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« -Louis ! »

Le dit Louis sauta du lit et enfila à la va-vite un caleçon qui trainait à terre, avant de faire face à un garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Harry rabattit le drap sur sa nudité dévoilée avec nonchalance, tandis que Liam haussait un sourcil interrogateur. Il rougit, se rappelant où il était et ce qu'il était censé faire.

« -Euh, désolé. »

Harry retint un rire devant l'expression gêné de son ami.

« -Vous avez fait ça toute la journée. Tu vas bien Louis ? »

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel, pour une fois, se souciant peu de l'attitude protectrice de Liam. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas que Liam se souci de lui, ainsi que des autres garçons, mais parfois, Daddy Direction confondait préoccupation et indiscrétion.

« -Je vais bien Liam, le rassura Louis avec désinvolture, pressant une main sur son épaule pour appuyer ses paroles. »

Il se força à sourire, essayant d'oublier la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec Harry.

« -Tu ne te mets pas entre nous aujourd'hui, hein ? »

Liam leva un sourcil et s'obligea à se mettre hors de portée de Louis.

« -On verra bien.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions obsédés sexuels ou quoi que ce soit ! se moqua le plus âgé.

-Vous pourriez le devenir un jour. Vous deux puaient la frustration sexuelle à plein le nez. Je suis capable de voir ça.

-Tais-toi ! rit Louis, en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. »

Il n'avait pas nié cependant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être dans le boxer d'Harry tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Harry d'être tellement adorable dans les pires situations, au point même qu' il pourrait en mourir. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas l'empêcher d'être le plus adorable sur scène. Ils essaient toujours de garder le secret, de faire profil-bas, de sorte que seuls leurs fans, ou '' Larry shippers'' pouvaient se rendre compte de quelque chose, alors que les autres les accusaient tout simplement de sur-analyser, tandis que certains pensaient que les amoureux étaient sans danger pour le groupe. Malgré la forte envie qu'ils avaient de se montrer au grand jour et de reconnaitre leurs vrais fans, ils avaient estimé que s'ils étaient soutenus pour les petites choses qu'ils avaient faites, il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter pour une chose à laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore préparés.

« -Dépêchez-vous les gars, on part dans une demi-heure ! »

A ces paroles, les deux tourtereaux se précipitèrent dans leur salle de bain.

Ils avaient cinq minutes avant de passer à l'antenne et Louis et Harry s'étaient retrouvés seuls en coulisses après avoir discuté avec les garçons. Ils s'étaient aggripés les uns aux autres, essayant de se débarrasser de leur nervosité habituelle pour avoir l'air décontracté durant l'interview. Tout allait bien et les deux jeunes hommes marchaient côte à côte dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le plateau. Ils remarquèrent un canapé sur lequel ils seraient tous assis et Harry se précipita pour la place la plus à droite. Mais lorsque Louis voulu prendre place à côté de lui, Niall et Zayn réussirent en quelque sorte à se glisser entre eux deux, tandis que Liam se mettait à l'opposé de leur aîné. Louis lui lança un regard furieux qui voulait tout simplement dire ''tu avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas !''. Liam haussa les épaules, souhaitant lui faire comprendre que ça ne faisait pas parti de son plan, mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa quelques instants plus tard montrait que la situation l'amusait quand même. Louis essayait de cacher sa déception quand le journaliste arriva sur le plateau, le public continuant d'applaudir. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de faire des interviews avec un public, mais les regards posés sur eux ne semblaient pas être un gros problème. Le journaliste sourit aux garçons et attendit patiemment que les applaudissent cessent, avant de commencer.

« -Good Morning America ! Souhaitons la bienvenue aux One Direction ! »

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle, et on pouvait clairement entendre leurs prénoms résonner à travers la foule.

« -Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, les gars ? »

Leurs réponses simultanées remplirent le silence, les garçons terminant leur fin de phrases par des ''grand merci'' et ''fantastique''.

« -Alors c'est génial ! Comment aimez-vous l'Amérique à ce jour ?

-C'est très amusant. Nos fans sont super et tout est absolument formidable ! répondit Louis, regardant involontairement Harry, qui lui rendit aussitôt son sourire.

-Ah ouais ? Vos fans anglais ou vos fans américains ? »

Les garçons échangèrent des regards gênés, ne sachant pas vraiment s'ils avaient des préférences.

« -Nous aimons tous nos fans, vraiment, répondit finalement Liam. Bien que nous soyons toujours surpris par la grande base de fans que nous avons découvert ici, il y a quelques mois de ça.

-C'est fou, non ? »

Le journaliste leur lança un sourire enthousiaste, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le bloc de papier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

« -Donc, vous avez vu les tendances sur Twitter aujourd'hui ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent à nouveau en secouant la tête, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le journaliste, curieux. Il semblait qu'ils étaient en tendance ces derniers jours, mais tout ceci restait définitivement ridicule.

« -Larry Sex Tape Leaked, lit-elle, en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque syllabe. »

Les garçons se mirent à éclater de rire, trouvant ça absolument ironique que ce soit de nouveau la tendance.

« -Ce n'était pas la tendance il y a quelques mois ? demanda Niall entre deux rires.

-Et bien, les tweets sont très intéressants… »

Les yeux du journaliste analysaient le papier, son excitation tirant soudainement à sa fin. Son attention était complètement rivée sur la feuille, il semblait oublier qu'il était au beau milieu d'une interview. Et puis soudain, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et il se précipita pour sortir de sa poche un Iphone noir, ses doigts cliquant sur l'écran avec hâte, avant de se reculer avec déception et choc. ''Twitter ne fonctionne plus''

Les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur Harry, et tous deux se regardèrent avec inquiétude, tout comme les autres garçons. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il se passait et ne savaient pas s'ils voulaient le savoir. La réaction excessive du journaliste était certainement le principal problème, puisque les fans auraient tout simplement pu faire planter l'intégralité du site, ce qui semblait ce produire assez souvent. Alors même, Liam avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le journaliste remettait vivement son Iphone dans sa poche quand une musique retentit, annonçant la fin de l'émission. Il avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que les garçons, mais il essaya de rendre la situation moins gênante.

3-Merci d'être venus parmi nous, les gars ! Nous espérons, euh, vous revoir bientôt ?3

Puis son micro fut coupé, et il erra encore quelques instants sur le plateau, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Zayn se retira le premier dans les coulisses, avant que le reste du groupe ne le suive, leur cœur battant fort dans leur poitrine. La sécurité leur fit signe d'entrer dans une salle et d'attendre là-bas. La pièce était au bout du couloir, loin de l'entrée du plateau, et Liam verrouilla la porte, après s'être assuré que ses amis étaient bien rentrés.

« -Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Louis, la colère et la confusion faisant trembler ses mains. Pourquoi l'interview s'est terminée comme ça ?! Et pourquoi doit-on attendre ici ?! Si cela à voir avec cette tendance de merde, je jure… »

Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, pour tenter de le calmer.

-Détends-toi Lou, je suis sûr que tout va bien.

Louis se radoucit sous son toucher, se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de lui. Il attendait avec impatience d'enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. Le temps d'attente était long, Louis commençait à se lasser et devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas s'endormir de suite. Il somnolait quand il sentit quelque chose lui toucher l'épaule, le sortant de son hébétude. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les orbes émeraude d'Harry en train de le fixer.

« -Le management veut nous parler. »

Louis n'osa pas lui poser de questions, mais quand il passa la porte, laissant derrière lui ses amis, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le management voulait seulement leur parler, à lui et Harry. Il était rempli d'inquiétude, et savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans réussir à définir quoi. Quand ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle, ils repérèrent instantanément un vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs, avec des lunettes, mais surtout un regard plein de détresse. Ils reconnurent Richard Griffiths, le copropriétaire de Modest. Louis déglutit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sachant que cela ne pouvait pas être bon pour lui et Harry car ils n'avaient jamais parlé aux directeurs jusque maintenant.

« -A quoi pensiez-vous ? dit finalement Griffiths. Comment avez-vous pu faire quelque chose de si irresponsable ? »

Sa voix ne s'éleva pas, mais son ton était vif et accrocheur. Louis se racla la gorge et tenta de paraître raisonnable.

« -Sauf votre respect monsieur, puis-je vous demander ce que nous avons fait exactement ? Nous nous ne sommes pas dévoilés au grand jour, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous avez fait plus que ça, rétorqua Griffiths, impliquant le fait que les deux garçons étaient maintenant démasqués. »

Louis le regarda avec curiosité, exigeant de savoir comment.

« -Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Je le savais ! J'aurais dû vous interdire vos parties de sexe après tout !

-Une interdiction de sexe ?! éclata Harry. »

Louis savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient tous les deux soupçonnés de la même chose.

« -Ce n'est pas seulement à propos de la tendance Twitter, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une simple tendance Twitter, expliqua le directeur en sortant un ordinateur portable. »

Après avoir tapé le mot de passe, il tourna l'appareil vers ses deux interlocuteurs. L'écran montrait Harry arrachant la chemise de Louis, le tout suivi d'un baiser. La scène était bien trop familière pour les deux garçons et Louis fit un pas en arrière pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« -Non…, souffla-t-il. »

Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière, et il se sentait déchiré. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. C'était comme si tout s'écroulait autour de lui et il était tellement brisé, tellement frustré, en colère, tellement confus et gêné, qu'il ne pouvait même pas se décider à prêter attention à son petit-ami haletant à côté de lui.

« -Comment avez-vous… Pourquoi avez-vous… Nous n'avons pas… »

Il essayait de former des mots cohérents mais ses yeux ne se détachaient pas des images qui passaient sur l'écran.

« -Il est évident que vous ne vouliez pas que ça se produise. Mais si j'étais vous, je n'aurais même pas fait cet enregistrement.

-C'est juste… Que nous n'avons rien enregistré, dit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien, admit Griffiths avec une voix sarcastique. Donc vous essayez de me dire que quelqu'un est rentré dans votre chambre d'hôtel, a caché une caméra et a réussi à obtenir une sex tape de vous, sans votre avis ? »

Louis secoua la tête, toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. L'écran les montrait maintenant nus, à se prodiguer l'un et l'autre certaines caresses buccales… Cette vision le rendit malade, son estomac se tordait et il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne put supporter le spectacle plus longtemps, et s'écroula au sol, se tirant les cheveux par une frustration grandissante au fil des secondes. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille? Les fans plaisantaient souvent à ce sujet, réclamant de temps à autre une sex tape, mais Louis n'avait jamais pensé que certains d'entre eux étaient sérieux. Et celui qui s'était donné tout ce mal, échappant à leurs gardes, pour se rendre dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour enregistrer leurs ébats était juste malade. Malade et dégoutant. Griffiths sembla comprendre que cette vidéo n'était pas de leur fait, et, se mettant à leur place, les laissa partir en leur disant de faire profil-bas pendant plusieurs jours. Cela signifiait aussi l'annulation des concerts, des interviews, des meet and greets, qui créerait une grande déception chez les fans. Intérieurement, Louis savait que tout allait empirer, et que tout était de leur faute.

Le trajet jusque leur hôtel fut calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Personne ne disait rien et personne ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Le silence fut cependant brisé lorsqu'ils tentèrent de sortir de la voiture. Le bâtiment était entouré de fans, les insultes fusaient de tous les côtés, les gestes vulgaires en leur direction, les messages haineux : ''les gays sont dégoutants'' ou ''vous irez en enfer''. Niall prit violement le bras de Louis, l'obligeant à arrêter de les regarder, l'entrainant de force vers l'hôtel. Le plus âgé entendait les commentaires homophobes dans son dos, avant d'être en sécurité avec les autres garçons à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les gardes repoussant la foule vers l'extérieur.

A peine arrivé dans leur chambre, Louis lança à terre tout ce qu'il trouvait à portée de main, sans s'arrêter de marcher.

« -Louis, arrête ! cria Harry en attrapant son bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je cherche cette putain de caméra, répondit Louis avec une grimace, les dents serrées. »

Il se dégagea du bouclé, et continua à faire tomber tout sur son passage. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux louchant sur un ours brun en peluche au dessus de la télé, un trou noir sur son ventre. En s'approchant un peu plus près, il déclara.

« -Je l'ai trouvé. »

Il était sur le point de jeter l'animal en peluche à terre et de démonter cette merde, quand Harry l'arrêta.

« -Attends, on peut peut-être montrer ça à la police. Ils peuvent savoir qui a fait ça.

-Comment ? demanda Louis, parlant plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. »

Etrangement, Harry ne fut pas déconcerté par l'attitude de son petit-ami et haussa les épaules.

« -Ils ont l'habitude. »

Ca valait le coup. Immédiatement, Harry alla de l'avant et appela Griffiths, l'informa de leur découverte, et très vite, le directeur l'arrêta, lui disant qu'il s'en occupait, et qu'il fallait que les garçons prennent soin d'eux. Ils le remercièrent, et même s'ils venaient seulement de le rencontrer, même si Griffiths pouvait montrer un peu plus de sympathie à leur égard, ils étaient au mois reconnaissant de son aide, même s'il ne faisait que son travail.

Il faisait nuit quand Louis sortit de sa douche, sa relaxation habituelle du soir. Mais cette fois-ci, l'eau chaude et apaisante n'avait pas réussi à le détendre. Le fait de trouver le miroir devant lui pendant qu'il se douchait n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de lui-même, ce qui n'était pas naturel chez lui. Chaque fois qu'il apercevait son corps, il ne pouvait penser qu'aux insultes lancées contre lui aujourd'hui, et le mot ''honte'' rebondissait dans son esprit. Louis n'était pas habitué à se faire huer pour sa sexualité, même il s'était préparé à ça. Seulement, il ne savait pas à quel point cela pouvait le blesser. Et pour couronner le tout, la sex tape avait donné une raison de plus aux gens de croire qu'il était dégoutant. Rien ne pouvait être pire. Assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, il ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Il ne pleurait que très rarement, et il ne voulait pas que les autres se rendent compte de sa douleur, alors pleurer dans la salle de bain semblait être la seule option. Il essayait de garder ses sanglots silencieux, ne souhaitant pas qu'Harry s'inquiète. Louis devait s'occuper de son petit-ami, et il ne voulait pas être un fardeau, pour qui que ce soit, surtout pas pour Harry.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, obligeant Louis à sortir de la salle de bain, pour voir Harry ouvrir la porte, laissant Liam entrer. Il avait les yeux vides, les joues rouges vif et des cernes creusaient ses joues. Malgré toute la sympathie que Louis éprouvait pour son ami, il savait exactement pourquoi ce dernier était là, et lui fit rapidement face.

« -Si tu es ici pour nous crier dessus, je te suggère de partir, déclara Louis en haussant le ton. »

Liam ferma la porte derrière lui, l'inquiétude était lisible dans ses yeux alors qu'il tirait Louis à lui pour une étreinte serrée, sa bouche s'appuyant fortement sur l'épaule de son ami, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il leva un bras, et bientôt un autre corps les rejoignit dans leur câlin. Louis fut surpris par la rapidité des battements de cœur d'Harry.

« -Simon a été informé. »

Les yeux de Louis s'écarquillèrent.

« -Simon ? Oh, génial. Simon Cowell est au courant. De mieux en mieux, vraiment. »

Soudain, un téléphone sonna et les paroles d'Ed Sheeran remplirent le silence de la pièce. Harry s'échappa de l'étreinte et se précipita vers la table de nuit, prit son portable et jeta un œil à l'écran, avant d'éteindre son portable.

« -Qui étais-ce ? demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mère. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Louis pour comprendre. Il était bien sûr hors de question d'entendre ce que leurs familles avaient à dire sur le sujet. Ils étaient tous au courant de la relation qu'entretenaient les deux garçons, mais la sex tape… Pas tellement. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leurs parents n'aient pas regardé.

« -Il y avait une caméra là, dit Harry en montrant du doigt la télé. Elle était cachée dans un ours en peluche. Je pense qu'un fan nous l'a donné il y a quelques jours.

-Oui, personne n'aurait pu rentrer dans votre chambre, avec la sécurité, répondit Liam en hochant la tête. »

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, la tension grandissait, puis Liam reprit la parole.

« -Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de dormir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sachez que je suis là pour vous. Nous sommes tous là pour vous. D'accord ? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent, même si les mots de Liam leur importaient peu, à l'exception de savoir qu'ils avaient toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Après le départ de Liam, Harry alla directement se coucher, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures. Louis sourit face à cette vue adorable, mais son moment de bonheur disparut plus vite qu'il n'était arrivé, il retrouva rapidement son regard plein de tristesse. Harry le scrutait d'un regard doux, les lèvres de Louis se mirent à trembler, les larmes menaçant de se remettre à couler. Il essaya de les éviter en se précipitant vers son petit-ami, fermant les lumières derrière lui. Il se coucha à côté de ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, son odeur douce et sucrée le sortant de ses pensées. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de son ainé tandis que son autre main agrippait son T-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait peur et Louis le savait. Mais il était fort et Louis l'admirait pour ça. Il lui dit la dernière chose dont il était capable avant que l'obscurité ne les emmène dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« -Je t'aime Haz… »

Le téléphone sonna et Louis se tourna immédiatement, mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. Il geint quand il sentit le poids d'Harry se déplacer pour aller répondre.

« -Allô ? »

Louis, encore à moitié endormi, ne réussit qu'à obtenir quelques mots sur le sujet. Les expressions ''bien'', ''je lui dirais'' et ''nous serons là dans une minute'' suffirent à le faire sortir du lit. Maintenant tout à fait réveillé, les évènements d'hier les submergèrent à nouveau, lui rappelant que tout avait changé. Une fois habillés, tous deux se dirigèrent vers le hall d'accueil, où ils repérèrent Griffiths assis sur l'un des canapés, le téléphone à l'oreille. Un autre homme était à côté de lui, sans doute l'autre directeur de Modest, Harry Magee. Louis et Harry s'assirent sur le canapé en face des deux hommes, ne sachant pas comment entamer la conversation. Ils savaient qu'un simple bonjour ne le faisait pas, que la situation était beaucoup trop grave, et ils devaient agir professionnellement.

« -Nous avons réussi à retrouver la source de l'enregistrement, dit finalement Griffiths tandis que les garçons se dressaient écouter ce qu'il avait à ajouter. Elle utilisait le nom de larry-stylinso-n sur Twitter, et elle a supprimé la vidéo ainsi que son compte il y a quelques heures. Nous avons toutefois conservé son adresse IP avant qu'elle supprime son compte et elle fait maintenant face à de nombreux procès. »

Louis se sentit soulagé, mais même avec l'enregistrement supprimé et la fille poursuivie, la vidéo fut tout de même activée pendant une journée, et c'était suffisant pour que le monde entier la voie et la télécharge. Il savait que la suppression ne pouvait empêche ça, sans parler de nouveaux actes d'harcèlement.

« -Une des poursuites comprend l'atteinte aux droits, et nous travaillons activement pour supprimer complètement la vidéo, poursuivit Magee.

-Nous essayons de créer un virus qui attaque les ordinateurs dès que le fichier est ouvert, mais malheureusement, nous n'avons ni la connaissance, ni la technologie, expliqua Griffiths. En espérant que peu de monde ait vu la vidéo, soupira-t-il. »

Louis voulait leur suggérer de convaincre les fans que ce n'était pas eux sur la vidéo, mais on voyait parfaitement leurs visages, la qualité HD n'aidant pas vraiment. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour prouver que ce n'était pas eux.

« -Merci pour tout. Vraiment. Nous sommes vraiment désolés d'avoir causé tout ce mal. »

Louis essayait de montrer sa reconnaissance envers les deux hommes, car il était vraiment désolé. Bien sûr, la direction était une vraie salope à certains moments, mais sur ce coup, ils avaient vraiment fait des recherches, perdu leur temps, tout ça pour eux.

« -Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que tout cela se produise. Mais je dois vous dire de rester à l'écart. Ne sortez pas, n'allez pas sur les réseaux sociaux. En fait, évitez Internet et la télévision complètement. »

Louis acquiesça à contrecœur, puis tourna la tête pour voir Harry qui hochait la sienne.

« -Bien, nous allons devoir y aller. »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers Louis et Harry.

« -Bonne chance, messieurs, nous resterons en contact. »

Louis et Harry retournèrent avec hâte dans leur chambre, et à peine la porte fermée, Louis demanda à son petit-ami s'il devait commander un service de chambre, mais Harry lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas faim. Louis alla de l'avant et appela, décidant qu'il était juste en colère et qu'il aurait certainement faim dans quelques minutes.

Louis entendit frapper, et fut surpris de savoir que la pizza était déjà prête. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, de peur de trouver un fan derrière celle-ci, et fut étonné de trouver Zayn, Niall et Liam. Louis soupira, posant sa tête contre la porte.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On voulait passer du temps avec vous. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, lui dit gentiment Zayn.

-Ouais, et ça nous permettra d'occuper nos esprits ! renchérit Niall, un ordinateur portable à la main. Je pensais qu'on aurait pu regarder des vidéos. Peut-être les vidéos diary, non ?

-J'apprécie votre attention les gars, mais je ne le sens pas vraiment, dit Louis avec un ton d'excuse. D'ailleurs, il est préférable que nous restions loin d'Internet.

-Mais elles sont sur mon ordinateur ! On a pas besoin d'Internet pour les regarder ! insista Niall. »

Les yeux de Louis se posèrent sur Harry, qui tenait son portable en l'air.

« -Très bien, céda-t-il finalement, les laissant rentrer dans la chambre. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les garçons avaient le sourire et riaient aux éclats, regardant les vidéos du temps d'X-factor, se rappelant leur vie d'avant. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une douce évasion de la réalité. Louis se leva pour aller ouvrir quand on frappa à la porte. Les pizzas en main, les garçons le remercièrent pour avoir commandé pour eux, l'excitation dans les yeux. Louis se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer, et, malgré tout le bruit que les garçons faisaient, il aurait juré avoir entendu gémir, si ce n'était pas sangloter. On aurait dit Harry… Louis scruta le salon, puis remarquant l'absence de son petit-ami et les lumières allumées dans la salle de bain, il prit soudainement conscience que c'était bien lui. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre la peine de frapper, pour voir Harry assis sur le siège des toilettes, le regard fixé sur son portable. Il s'approcha et repoussa les cheveux du visage de l'homme qu'il aimé, celui-ci était rouge et avait les yeux brouillés de larmes.

« -Harry, dit doucement Louis, s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de lui. »

Il essayait d'attirer son attention, mais rien à faire, les yeux d'Harry restaient fixé sur son portable, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le plus âgé soupira bruyamment et lui tira le portable des mains, et, jetant un regard sur l'écran, sa tête vacilla, incapable de croire ce que les gens disaient à leur sujet. Grâce aux mentions Twitter d'Harry, il put voir les commentaires défiler, disant des choses plus que détestables au sujet des deux jeunes hommes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Louis ne put tout suivre, tant les messages affluaient, et le peu de soutien qu'il lisait ne compensait pas avec toute la haine qu'il y trouvait.

« -Harry, tu n'es pas censé regarder cette merde, dit Louis avec désapprobation. »

Il se leva et pris son petit-ami dans ses bras. Le corps d'Harry restait tendu, et il sanglotait toujours contre la chemise de Louis. Ce dernier faisait de petits cercles dans son dos, lui assurant que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pleurer, même si rien de tout ça n'était vrai. Il voulait se ressaisir, ne souhaitant pas se transformer en un festival de larmes. Harry avait besoin de lui, et Louis ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber. Il fixait toujours les mentions qui surgissaient sous ses yeux, haine, haine, haine. Certains commentaires revenaient sans cesse, disant que les dégâts qu'ils avaient produits étaient irréparables. Cependant, un tweet attira l'attention de Louis.

**Tina the Llama lordfapoguise**

** Louis_Tomlinson Harry_Styles Je vous soutiens à 100% depuis le début… Ne laissez les haters vous atteindre, ils ne savent pas tout. Les gars, vous allez vous accrocher, d'accord ? Je vous aime **** x**

A ce moment là, Louis cru réellement sourire. Il montra le tweet à Harry, qui s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Ils commencèrent à remarquer qu'il y avait de gentils commentaires. Ils avaient tout simplement trop fait attention à cette haine, alors que la plupart des gens ne souciaient pas de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, de savoir qu'il y avait une vidéo d'eux ayant des rapports sexuels sur Internet. Ils étaient heureux que tout le monde ne les haïssent pas. Leur humeur s'étant amélioré avec une rapidité folle, Louis et Harry décidèrent de retourner dans la chambre finir les vidéos, éclatant de rire en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment ridicules à l'époque d'X-factor. Leurs amis soulignèrent que leur manière d'agir l'un envers l'autre était tellement évidente qu'il était étonnant que personne n'ai rien remarqué. Les cinq garçons allèrent même sur Youtube pour regarder certaines de leur interview, sans pour autant regarder les commentaires, juste au cas où. Ils riaient à chaque fois que le journaliste posait des questions sur Larry Stylinson, en voyant les tentatives ridicules de Louis pour essayer de cacher la vérité en plaisantant à ce sujet. Louis réalisa qu'il avait souvent tourné autour du pot, sans jamais nier la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry. Pas une seule fois.

Les garçons se quittèrent deux heures plus tard, laissant Louis et Harry complètement vidés de leur énergie. Le plus âgé faisait de son mieux pour rester enthousiaste, souhaitant garder la même ambiance que lorsque leurs amis étaient avec eux. Il savait qu'Harry était encore très sensible, la lecture de ces commentaires haineux le rendait plus faible encore, alors il pensait qu'une sorte de bonheur était le moyen de lui remonter le moral.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un combat de chatouilles lorsque Louis sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'interrogea, se demandant s'il devait regarder. Il supposa d'abord que c'était les mentions Twitter, puis se rappela qu'il avait désactivé ses notifications. Il sortit son portable de sa poche, fixa le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, et après trente bonnes secondes de préparation psychologique, il décrocha.

« -Allô ?

-Louis. Merci d'avoir finalement décroché, dit sa mère, sans aucun sarcasme dans la voix. J'appelais juste pour savoir ce que vous faites. Tout le monde tient le coup ? »

Louis ne dit rien, ne sachant pas comment décrire le flot d'émotions qui l'avait submergé ces dernières heures.

« -Tout va… Beaucoup mieux.

-C'est bon de l'entendre. Comment va Harry ?

-Il va bien, répondit Louis en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son cadet, qui zappait les chaînes de la télé. »

Il arpentait vivement la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, soudainement fatigué.

« -Tu… n'es pas en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le sois ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence que Johanna rempli en soupirant.

« -Je savais que ce n'était pas de votre faute, mon chéri. Il n'y avait aucune raison que vous fassiez ça alors que votre relation était un secret, et je veux dire…, dit-elle avant de marquer une pause. J'arrête de parler si tu le souhaites mais je veux juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si Harry a besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez jamais à nous appeler.

-Merci, répondit son fils en jouant avec le tissu de son pantalon de pyjama. Vraiment, merci maman.

-Alors, que faites-vous tout les deux ?

-Nous sommes sur le point d'aller dormir.

-Oh, je vais vous laisser alors »

Elle s'interrompit, entendant le son de la télé dans le fond.

« -Chéri, dis à Harry d'appeler sa maman. Elle est morte d'inquiétude, et il ne répond pas à ses appels.

-Je lui dirais, lui assura Louis. Embrasse les filles pour moi, maman, je vous aime. »

Et il raccrocha. Il écouta sa mère et encouragea Harry à appeler la sienne, pour au moins lui dire qu'il allait. Bien que réticent, ce dernier accepta à contrecœur, uniquement pour satisfaire son petit-ami.

La conversation s'était bien passé, du moins mieux que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé. Louis n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter leur appel, et Harry n'avait pas eu l'air plus dérangé que ça. C'était bizarre de voir à quel point les deux conversations étaient semblables. Anne avait tout simplement fait l'essentiel de la conversation, Harry murmurant des mots de remerciement, et dans l'ensemble, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Il avoua quand même que ça l'avait aidé à se sentir mieux.

Harry enleva ses vêtements pour se mettre en pyjama, et, comme d'habitude, il ne put détacher son regard de lui. D'habitude, cette simple vision rendait ses hormones folles, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Louis regarda chacun des traits d'Harry, ne pouvant empêcher les mots ''porno'' et ''honte'' lui traverser l'esprit. Il fut forcé de détourner le regard de ce corps parfait. A ce rythme, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir toucher Harry comme avant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ruiné l'innocence du jeune garçon, et il n'avait pas l'intention de reproduire cette erreur. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient ravoir des rapports sexuels. Et ce n'était même pas sa principale préoccupation. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était les soucis qu'allait avoir le groupe. Il avait peur que tout leur temps passé à travailler soit réduit à néant, et maintenant qu'ils avaient perdu la majorité de leurs fans, Louis envisageait difficilement la perte de leur notoriété imminente. D'une certaine manière, il aurait souhaité que le monde entier ne sache pas qui ils étaient. Que lui et Harry soient un couple normal qui n'aurait reçu que de minimes regards s'ils se tenaient la main en public. Ils n'auraient rien eu à cacher, et ne se seraient pas soucier de cette stupide vidéo. Tout aurait été parfait et personne n'aurait été blessé. D'un autre côté, il aimait être dans le groupe, presque autant qu'il aimait Harry. S'il n'y avait pas eu le groupe, Louis n'aurait jamais rencontré ses amis et son petit-ami, qui ont touché sa vie d'une manière que l'on ne peut ni effacer ni remplacer tous ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être loin d'eux, de leurs conneries et leur bonne humeur qui donnait un sens à sa vie.

Il avait suffit de deux semaines. Deux semaines pour permettre aux fans de se calmer, pour que les médias stoppent leurs ragots, pour que les garçons retrouvent leur sérénité, loin de tout ça, chez eux. Deux semaines pour que le management organise leur première interview depuis la sortie de la vidéo. C'était étrange d'être de nouveau sur scène, cet endroit si familier, les lumières les aveuglant de tous les côtés. Ils étaient tous nerveux, leur première interview depuis si longtemps. Louis était toujours stressé avant les apparitions publiques, mais à ce moment, il était littéralement secoué de tremblements et luttait avec acharnement pour ne pas rendre son repas. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le public reste sous contrôle. Le management avait organisé une autre interview avec Good Morning America et Louis supposa que c'était pour rattraper la dernière interview qui avait échoué, pour tout effacer, et améliorer les choses. Néanmoins, il savait que cette interview serait de nouveau une catastrophe.

Le même journaliste fit son chemin jusqu'au plateau, et le public applaudi comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, même si tout ceci semblait forcé.

« -C'est super de vous revoir les gars. Je voudrais m'excuser pour notre dernière interview, surtout la manière dont elle s'est terminée. J'espère que nous pourrons tout expliquer et ainsi dissiper la confusion.

-Bien, donc, il y a deux semaines, commença Liam, le plus apte à parler de la situation, une vidéo a été mise en ligne, impliquant Louis et Harry, nous avons quitté précipitamment le plateau car il s'agissait d'une situation d'urgence. La vidéo a été supprimée et la fille qui l'a postée est maintenant poursuivie en justice.

-Je suppose que vous avez reçu une bonne quantité de haine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Liam hocha la tête.

« -Oui, mais nous avons reçu aussi beaucoup de messages de soutien. »

Louis regarda son ami, le soutenant silencieusement. Il était évident que Liam n'était plus aussi à l'aise, sa position gênée le prouvait clairement.

« -Nous ne sommes plus sûrs de l'ampleur de nos fans depuis que Louis et Harry ont été démasqué, mais nous espérons que nos vrais fans… accepteront leur relation. »

Puis, un déclic. Tout à coup, Louis se mit à parler avec confiance, la vérité explosait de sa bouche.

« -Nous savons que nous devons vous dire la vérité, et rien d'autre. Nous préférons être détestés pour ce que nous sommes, plutôt qu'être aimés pour ce que nous ne sommes pas. Harry et moi sommes ensemble depuis X-factor, le Leeds Festival pour être plus exact. Je suis sûr que certains fans avaient un pressentiment, et ils avaient raison. »

Louis s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ayant soudainement peur de dire quelque chose de mal. Il soupira profondément, essayant de formuler des mots, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

« -Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous voulions l'annoncer. Vous n'étiez pas censé voir cette vidéo, et nous non plus. Il s'agit d'une intrusion dans notre vie privée, et je suis désolé si cela à changer votre opinion sur nous. Mais quand vous y réfléchissez réellement, nous sommes juste deux jeunes amoureux. »

Il jeta un regard à son petit-ami, souriant avec ironie, sa confiance refaisant surface.

« -Comment réagiriez-vous si quelqu'un vous avez filmé à votre insu, vous et votre conjoint, en train d'avoir des rapports sexuels, et qu'en plus, cette vidéo soit mise en ligne pour que tout le monde puisse la voir ? Et qu'après, tout le monde vous déteste alors que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça ? Je peux comprendre que vous nous haïssez parce que nous sommes ensemble, je respecte ça, c'est votre opinion. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vraiment nous reprocher quelque chose pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas responsables. »

Louis sentit le corps tendu d'Harry contre le sien. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, et s'avança vers le bord du siège.

« -Nous aimerions dire un énorme merci à tous les fans qui nous ont suivis à travers cette épreuve. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est très important pour nous d'avoir nos vrais fans de notre côté. »

L'interview terminée, le public acclama sauvagement les garçons, d'une façon différente de leur première entrevue. Louis scruta la foule, un sourire tirant ses lèvres quand il remarqua le nombre impressionnant d'affiches que les fans tenaient. Les messages allaient de ''Larry Stylinson Forever'' à ''Nous vous aimons Louis et Harry'', ce qui fit planer Louis dans un étrange bonheur, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis deux semaines. Il alla dans les coulisses, et immédiatement, Harry lui sauta dans les bras, la première vraie étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée depuis longtemps. Louis savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux excités après tout ce qu'ils avaient dit lors de l'interview.

« -Tu as fait un discours incroyable, lui dit Harry en se séparant à contrecœur de son corps.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que les gens nous soutiennent ! »

Les yeux de Louis avaient cet éclat de joie, et il se sentit tellement vivant et euphorique qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Harry de suite. Le plus jeune sourit, le genre de sourire qui rayonne de chaleur et de bonheur, dévoilant ses dents blanches brillantes derrière ses lèvres roses.

« -Je t'aime Lou…

-Je t'aime aussi Haz, tellement… »


End file.
